5anfandomcom-20200215-history
Wire-5an
Kostenrechnung Frei nach der Mitschrift vom Huber. Alle Angaben ohne Gewähr, nix is fix. Bekannte Fehler sind wie üblich mit "FIXXME: Erklärung" gekennzeichnet. --> Wenn möglich bitte ausbessern! --Woife Aufgabe: Die wichtigste Aufgabe ist die Stückpreisermittlung Die Kostenrechnung lässt sich in folgende Phasten einteilen: *Kostenartenrechnung: Die aus der Buchhaltung entnommenen Daten (Aufwendungen) werden in Kosten umgewandelt. *Kostenstellenrechnung: Die ermittelten Kosten müssen auf die sie verursachenden Stellen verteilt werden. (verursachungsgemäß) *Kostenträgerrechnung: Je nach den Entstehungsbereichen, müssen die Kosten dem Kostenträger zugerechnet werden --> Kalkulation Kostenartenrechnung Erfassung und richtige Berechnung aller Kosten, die bei der betrieblichen Leistungserstellung anfallen. Kostenarten: *Materialkosten *Arbeitskosten *Kapitalkosten *Fremdleistungskosten (Bsp: Außer Haus gehen: "Mach du das") FIXXME: Beispiel ist schwer verständlich *Kosten für die menschliche Gesellschaft Die ersten drei sind die drei wichtigsten Kosten! Materialkosten Entstehen durch Beschaffung, Lagerung und Verbrauch von Materialien, sofern ein unmittelbarer Zusammenhang mit der betrieblichen Leistungserstellung besteht. Die Materialkosten werden den Einzelkosten zugerechnet. In der Kostenrechnung werden hier die Wiederbeschaffungskosten angesetzt. FIXXME: Der nächste Satz fehlt auf meiner Kopie In der Kostenrechnung wird bei der Wiederbeschaffung nicht, wie bei der Bilanzierung, der Einkaufswert verwendet, sondern jender Wert, der tatsächlich für die Wiederbeschaffung aufgewendet werden muss. (Die Bilanzierung orientiert sich am Einkaufspreis.) Bsp: Holzfenster: Materialkosten (MK): *Einzelkosten: Holz, Glas *Hilfskosten: Bestandteile untergeordneter Bedeutung: Farben, Leim, Nieten, ... *Betriebskosten: gehen nur indirekt in das Produkt ein: Gas, Wasser, Strom, Schmiermittel,... Personalkosten (Arbeitskosten) Sind sowohl alle vom Arbeitgeber unmittelbar an den Arbeitnehmer zu bezahlenden Bruttolöhne bzw. Gehälter, als auch die vom Arbeitgeber zu entrichtenden Lohnnebenkosten. (Beiträge zur gesetzlichen Sozialversicherung, Provision, Lehrlingsentschädiung) Löhne: *Fertigungslöhne: unmittelbar in Zusammenhang mit der Fertigung *Hilfslöhne: Für Wartung, Putzen, ... --> indirekter Zusammenhang mit Produkt In welcher Form fallen Lohnkosten an? a) Leistungslöhne: Jener Lohnanteil, der aufgrund einer in einer bestimmen Zeit erbrachten Leistung anfällt b) Nichtleistungslöhne: unter NLL versteht man jenen Lohnanteil, der für einen Zeitraum zu bezahlen ist, in der keine Leistung erbracht wurde ( Urlaub, Krankenstand, Weihnachtsgeld, Arztbesuch und Behördenwege, betribliche Stehzeiten, Urlaubs- und Weihnachtsremuneration FIXXME: wos is den a "remuneration" ? c) Lohnnebenkosten: Wird dem Leistungslohn zugeschlagen FIXXME: und wos is des iatz? zu b) Berechnung der Nichtleistungslöhne: betriebliche Anwesenheit: Wochen/Jahr: 52 Tage/Woche: 5 5 * 52 = 260 mögliche Arbeitstage Urlaub: 25 Tage/Jahr Feiertage: 12 Tage/Jahr Krankenstand: 10 Tage/Jahr Sonstige Verhinderungen: 4 Tage/Jahr --> 51 Tage/Jahr 260 - 51 = 209 Tage Betrieblich Anwesenheit vom Unternehmen zu bezahlende Nichtleistungszeiten: Gehalt wird während Urlaub/Feiertage weiterbezahlt. Weihnachts- und Urlaubsgeld fallen an, daher werden diese Zeiten zusätzlich hier mit je 21,5 Tage in die Rechnung miteinbezogen: 25 + 12 + 10 + 4 + 21,5 + 21,5 = 94 Tage in Prozent der Betrieblichen Anwesenheit: 94 * 100 / 209 = 45 % zu c) Lohnnebenkosten (Berechnungsbasis ist der Bruttolohn) Unter der Annahme, dass für Nichtleistungslöhne ein Zuschlag von 45% (sehr gering bemessen) und für Lohnnebenkosten mindestens 31% anfallen, ergibt sich ein Zuschalg von ca. 90% des Bruttolohnes. Berechnung: (100+45)x1,31 = 189% - 100% = 89% FIXXME: Erklärund zu der Berechnung wa super! Kapitalkosten Der betriebliche Leistungsprozess ist nur durch einen bestimmten Kapitaleinstatz möglich, welcher sich in der Bilanz auf der Vermögensseite (Aktiv) niederschlägt. Das Aufbringen von Kapital (meist Fremdkapital) ist mit Kosten verbunden, welche in der Kostenrechnung zu berücksichtigen sind. #''Kalkulatorische Abschreibung:'' Der Wertverzehr des Anlagegutes wird genauer berechnet, sei es einerseits, dass eine leistungsbezogene Abschreibung unterstellt wird, d.h. dass die Abschreibung aufgrund der tatsächlichen Leistungsagbage ermittelt wird: Die Kilometerleistung eines LKW wird mit 500.000 km angenommen, die Abschreibung wird nach den gefahrenen Kilometern ermittelt und andererseites wird von den Wiederbeschaffungskosten ausgegangen. (Steigen diese, ist die Abschreibung vom höheren Betrag zu berechnen) ( Anmerkung des Autors: jep, des do oben is ein Satz, ob mas glaubt oder ned :P ) #''Kalkulatorische Zinsen:'' Es werden nicht nur die Zinsen für aufgenommens Fremdkapital berücksichtig, sondern auch Zinsen für das den Betrieb zur Verfügung gestelle Kapital. Aktiv-Seite Bilanz: nicht Zinsen berechtigtes Vermögen, wie Lieferforderungen, Wertpapiere, Beteiligungen am Unternehmen, Besitzwechsel. Beispiel #''Kalkulatorische Wagnis'' (Risiko): Das allgemeine Unternehmerwagnis wird durch einen Gewinnzuschalg abgedeckt. Bsp: Wie viele Forderungsausfälle habe ich im Vorjahr gehabt? --> Diebstähle, Konkurse, ... Für Materialschwund (z.B.: Abfüllverluste, Diebstähle, ...) und für Forderungsausfälle wird ein Erfahrungssatz (aus Vorperioden) in Ansatz gebracht. #''Kalkulatorischer Unternehmerlohn:'' Bsp: Kann sich ein Unternehmer anstellen? (und dadurch Lohn beziehen?) --> Nein, man kann sich nicht selbst anstellen. Bei Einzelunternehmen bzw. Personengesellschaften ist für die Tätigkeit des Unternehmers bzw. Personengesellschafters kein Aufwand in der Buchhaltung enthalten. Für die Arbeitsleistung oben genannter ist in der Kostenrechnung ein adequater Lohn anzusetzen. ( adequat ~ gleichwertig ) Bei GmbH gilt dies nicht, der der juristische Person FIXXME: do is mei Mitschrift plötlich aus ?? Exkurs: Dienstverhältnis mit eigener Gmbh Bis 25% Beteiligung an einer GmbH, liegt ein steuerrechtlich anerkanntes Dienstverhältnis vor. (Bessere Besteuerung bei Weihnachts- und Urlaubsgeld). Über 25% Beteiligung: Lohneinkünfte werden als Einkünfte aus selbstständiger Tätigkeit gewertet (Keine Begünstigung des 13. und 14. Monatsgehalts) Fremdleistungskosten *enstehen bei der Nutzung von Dienstleistungsdritten, z.B. elektr. Strom, Miete, Pacht, Transporte, Reparaturen, ... *werden aus der Buchhaltung entnommen. Kosten für die menschliche Gesellschaft Hierzu zählen alle Abgaben an die öffentliche Hand (Steuern, Gebühren und Beiträge). *Steuer: Leistung an die öffentliche Hand, ohne direkte Gegenleistung *Gebühr: z.B: Gebühr für die Eintragung ins Grundbuch (hier ist eine Gegenleistung vorhanden) Kosten für die menschliche Gesellschaft liegen nur dann vor, wenn ein unmittelbarer Zusammenhant zwischen betrieblicher Leistungserstellung und diesen Werteinsätzen besteht *Grundsteuer und Grunderwerbssteuer für Betriebsgrundstücke, KFZ-Steuer: stehen mit dem betrieblichen Produktionsprozess in Zusammenhang *Erwerbssteuer bzw. Schenkungssteuer: stehen nicht in Zusammen mit dem betrieblichen Leistungsprozess --> fließt nicht in die Kostenrechnung Kostenstellenrechnung *Wird die Kostenstellenrechnung weitere unnötige Definitionen enthalten? *Wird sie angereichert sein mit viel blablabla? *Werden wir erfahren für was man den Scheiß braucht? --> Das alles und noch viel mehr erfahrt ihr in der nächsten spannenden Erweiterung der WIRE-Mitschrift